La decisión del corazón
by lobunaluna
Summary: Durante una cálida noche veraniega, un frio asesino se debate entre matar a la persona con la que ha compartido su vida el último año o seguir lo que dicta su ser. Su ética fría e inflexiva le dice que le mate, pero hay una segunda voz que comienza a tomar valor y dice lo contrario.
1. La historia

_La historia_

Observo a la persona que descansaba a su lado, miro atentamente a esa persona tratando de no pensar. Bajo la mirada y observo el arma que tenía en su mano. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Solo era una persona más, una trágica coincidencia que justamente se tratara de la persona con la que había estado compartiendo sus noches. La persona, con la que había compartido su vida el último año.

-Solo es un trabajo más…-murmuro, apretando los dientes y depositando el cañón del arma sobre la sien derecha de esa persona. – ¿Porque tenías que ser un maldito testigo protegido…? -gruño, mientras movía el martillo del arma y lo colocaba en la posición de disparo- ¿porque tenías que entrar a mi vida…?

_Dos años antes._

En las costas del Mediterráneo, uno de sus lugares favoritos, no importaba que costa fuera lo único que importaba era que se hallaba en las orillas del inmenso mar. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, mientras caminaba, sintiendo a la brisa del mar acariciar sus mejillas y mecer su cabello. Decidió entrar a uno de los tantos restaurantes locales. A pesar que no tuviera gran interés en cenar, tenía que hacerlo. Se sentó en una de las mesas del, a pesar de concurrido, calmado lugar. Noto que no era la única persona que se hallaba comiendo solo, entre todas esas personas. Sobresalía un joven que engullía su cena y que cada tanto levantaba la mirada como si buscara a algo o alguien.

-Otro pobre diablo, que han dejado plantado-murmuro por lo bajo, sacando esa apresurada conclusión. Al transcurrir la noche, siguió observando a esa persona. Su comportamiento, no era de alguien que espera a otra persona… Era el comportamiento de un animal asustado, ese chico estaba alerta. Se quedó observando fijamente al muchacho, al poco tiempo, observo que alguien ingresaba y se sentaba junto al chico. Quien ya llevaba su segunda porción de postre y un segundo café. A pesar que el hombre le diera la espalda, no le fue difícil suponer que este le había entregado algo al muchacho. Quien luego de garlar con el hombre, pareció relajarse y tomar un poco más tranquilo el ambiente en el que se hallaba.

* * *

No pudo seguir con su contemplación y demás asuntos, que en ese momento, le causaban una malsana diversión. Le era divertido, imaginarse las vidas de las personas. Lo que parecían y lo que eran. Armar y desarmar sus vidas dentro de su mente. Por alguna razón, siguió pensando en ese chico una vez se fue del modesto restaurant. Su mente procesaba una y otra vez el sin fin de opciones de lo que podría ser ese chico en su vida real.

_Varios meses después._

Otra vez se hallaba a orillas del Mediterráneo, del chico que esa noche había captado su atención ya se había olvidado. Se encontraba en ese poblado de "vacaciones" en la gran ciudad, que se hallaba solo a unas horas de viaje, se había encontrado muerto a un importante empresario. Esta persona, se le sospechaba relacionada con las mafias que tenían gran poderío a nivel nacional.

En su opinión personal, mandar a un sicario a acabar con su vida. Solo era avivar las sospechas que la policía cargaba hacía tiempo, pero a él le pagaban por matar y eso hacía. Tenía por otro lado, un pasatiempo con el que cubría sus "trabajos". En ese momento, levanto la cámara de fotos, una revista que se encargaba del tema de viajes a lugares exóticos y poco habituales siempre les resultaba interesantes sus fotografías. En eso, por medio del visor, pudo notar a un chico que daba una sensación de mayor realismo a la imagen. Fotografía la escena del sol ocultándose y, teniendo grabado en la memoria de su cámara, al muchacho. Se colgó la cámara al hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia el chico, que miraba el sol ocultarse.

* * *

Vestía unos pantalones cortos de color tierra, con bolsillos a los costados, remera verde oscuro y una camisa a cuadros de tonalidades verdes y blancas. En su espalda llevaba una mochila de color negra. Se acercó al muchacho, que al percibir que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda, apoyo el pie en el pedal de la bicicleta de velocidades que tenía.

-Disculpa-el muchacho le observo atentamente y pareció relajarse un poco. Se detuvo y le miró fijamente, el recuerdo de esa noche en el restaurant volvió a su memoria- Perdona, pero accidentalmente te saque una foto cuando quería fotografiar al ocaso.-informo, tratando de sonar lo más amablemente posible.

-A… perdone por arruinarle la toma-dijo el joven, con una ligera sonrisa apenada- ya me corro.

-No… me estas mal interpretando-Se apresuró a decir el aparente fotógrafo- trabajo para una revista de turismo y me pareció una toma muy "realista" solo quería saber si no te molestaría…

-No.

-¿Disculpa?

-No puedes publicar mi foto-informo el muchacho, que volvió a mirar al ocaso y se acomodó para reanudar su andar por la playa- pídele a otra persona o saca una foto del ocaso solamente.-El joven se alejó del fotógrafo, quien se quedó un tanto sorprendido por las palabras.

-Alguno de los que viven aquí… son un montón de ratas hurañas.-Tomo otra fotografía, el ocaso y un barco de velas a la lejanía. Esa foto no era rival para la primera y, mucho menos, tampoco parecía ser realista.- no puedo publicar una foto sin autorización… que mal.-siguió su camino por la playa. –No te hacia tan huraño, parecías un perro asustado hace unos meses. –Comento para sí, mientras guardaba la cámara en su mochila. –Me pregunto… como es que terminaste aquí… Estas muy lejos del lugar de donde te vi por primera vez.

* * *

La siguiente vez que le vio, ese muchacho llevaba un ambo de enfermero y se encontraba junto al médico local inyectando vacunas antigripales a la población. Al parecer, esa metodología de colocar una carpa en la plaza del centro del tranquilo poblado para que los habitantes se vacunasen era una metodología cotidiana. Observo atentamente al muchacho, que le sonreía a los niños y les distraía mientras les inyectaba, para prevenir las enfermedades invernales.

-¿Los adultos también se vacunan?-pregunto cuando noto que el aparente enfermero tenía un tiempo libre. Jamás le hubiera creído, como alguien, que se dedicara a esa profesión.

-Solo niños, personas con enfermedades crónicas y adultos mayores.-Informo el muchacho, mientras cerraba una bolsa, que se hallaba dentro de un tacho, con material descartable. – ¿Necesita algo más?

-Sí, pedirle disculpas por el mal entendido de ayer.

-Eso debería pedírselo a usted, soné muy grosero.-informo el joven enfermero, mientras terminaba de hacer sus deberes menores.

-Acepto la disculpa, si me permites publicar la foto.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eso es algo que a usted no le importa-informo el muchacho, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos turquesas- ¿algo más?

-Sí, me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona con la que hablo.-Pregunto amablemente, el joven pareció dudarlo un poco.

-Alexander Sargas Shaula*.-informo el joven, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

-Esos son nombres claramente griegos.-comento el hombre con una sutil sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Camus Chasseur, soy fotógrafo.

-Sí, lo note.-comento el joven- si no necesita nada más, si me disculpa, quiero seguir trabajando.-Camus asintió y se alejó del muchacho.

* * *

Siguió cruzándose con Alexander Sargas Shaula, completamente ajeno al hecho del secreto que había tras el joven. Se quedaría una temporada en ese lugar, dado que era un fotógrafo libre. Podía quedarse la cantidad de tiempo que deseara en un lugar o la cantidad de tiempo que le permitiera su otro trabajo. No le seria para nada raro, que su contacto le llamara para informarle que habría un nuevo trabajo.

Día a día, en cada nuevo crucé, Alexander parecía dejar de mirarle con desconfianza. Honestamente a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Había notado, que Alexander, tenía el hábito de almorzar en uno de los pocos restaurantes del pueblito. Para no decir en el único dado que el otro solo era abierto en la temporada de turistas. En algún momento, comenzó a almorzar con esa persona.

* * *

El otro acepto la invitación a salir, con él luego de un tiempo, a una pequeña disco que se hallaba en la siguiente ciudad. Alejada de la ciudad principal, en algún momento de todo ese tiempo habían comenzado los procesos de un juicio que ponía en jaque a una de las más grandes mafias locales. Eso a él, no le importaba solo le importaba que, al parecer, había logrado atrapar al griego impertinente. Solo tenía un único fin, para esa salida, y este solo era obtener placer.

* * *

Entraron a la cabaña donde Camus vivía cerca de la playa. Alexander estaba algo pasado en bebida, pero no tanto como Camus hubiera esperado. Estaban a los besos, apasionados, cuando este de pronto se apartó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No está bien…-fue lo único que dijo, antes de tomar la camisa que se había quitado y ponérsela.- perdona… pero…-corto sus escusas y dejo solo al francés que se sentía un tanto decepcionado por no haber obtenido lo que deseaba. Volvió a salir de la cabaña y tomo su propio vehículo.

No regreso hasta la tarde siguiente. Luego de haber encontrado el placer que buscaba en compañía de una joven turista.

* * *

La siguiente vez que vio a Alexander, este estaba esperando en un banco de plaza a alguien. Eso estaba por demás claro. Se le quedo observando desde la lejanía, vio cuando un hombre (de buena presencia) se acercaba al muchacho y le decía algo. Para luego ser seguido por este a un auto con matricula de Grecia. ¿Acaso Alexander tenia pareja? Eso le creía imposible, había observado atentamente al muchacho. Estaba seguro que eso no era para nada posible. Si, Alexander Sargas Shaula obviamente ocultaba algunas cosas. Pero una relación no estaba entre esas cosas que ocultaba.

_Restaurant del pueblo, tres días después._

Entro al restaurant, y por fin luego de tres días, encontró a su habitual compañero de mesa. Cuando se acercó a este y le coloco la mano en el hombro, pudo sentir la tensión de este y como se relajaba inmediatamente luego de darse cuenta quien había entablado el contacto físico.

-Fue extraño no verte…-informo el francés, mientras se sentaba frente al griego y sacaba su periódico.

-No es por lo que tú crees…

-¿Y qué piensas que creo?-pregunto completamente frio e indiferente.

-Que te eh estado evadiendo, por lo de la otra noche.-Camus le miro indiferente, por lo cual el otro creyó prudente aclarar un poco el asunto- eh tenido que atender unos asuntos de importancia, que me surgieron de improviso…

-Aja…-Camus comenzó a leer el diario con fingida indiferencia hacia su interlocutor, respondiendo con monosílabos a sus poco elocuentes preguntas- Estas muy nervioso…-le escucho murmurar algo imposible de entender.

**COMIENZA EL JUICIO CONTRA LA MAFIA. **

Rezaba el diario en su portada, había información variada sobre el asunto. Camus solía viajar hasta las ciudades para obtener el diario "nacional", dado que las noticias pueblerinas eran un tanto aburridas.

-Me voy a trabajar…-informo Alexander para luego levantarse, no sin antes mirar con ligero nerviosismo la portada del diario.

_Casa de Alexander._

La casa de Alexander, era una modesta cabaña en la zona de los morros. Camus nunca antes había ido ahí, pero había averiguado donde se encontraba gracias a las personas del pueblo.

Cuando llego, lo primero que noto fue el auto azul de Alexander y un segundo vehículo estacionado junto a este. A este último le reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo auto en el que se había ido Alexander ese día en la plaza. A la gente del pueblo parecía serle algo habitual ese hecho, por lo cual nadie había hecho comentarios al respecto. Pero en el caso de Camus, eso incentivaba a su curiosidad. Alexander era un misterio y ese auto estaba relacionado con él. Oculto entre los árboles, vio salir al hombre con el que Alexander se había ido la anterior vez. Al poco tiempo, solo con una diferencia de segundos, salió la persona que le interesaba.

-¿Cuánto más eh de esperar?

-Hasta que todo acabe.

-¿No puedes darme un tiempo preciso?-pregunto Alexander al sujeto de cabellera verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color- no estoy pasándolo bien…

-Si no fuera por mí, no vivirías… Así que cierra el pico y deja las chiquilinadas.-El hombre se encendió un cigarrillo y miro al joven de cabellera azul- nadie te obligo…

-Sí fui obligado y bien lo sabes.-Los ojos de Alexander ardieron con peligrosa ferocidad- de no ser por ti. Yo podría andar teniendo una vida tranquila…-El hombre se acercó a Alexander y se paró justo delante de él.

-Deberías andar agradecido, por lo que eh hecho por ti.-le espetó el hombre- deberías metértelo en la cabeza.

-¿Agradecerte?-soltó el joven mordaz- Por su culpa mi vida es un infierno… ¡Suéltame!-Camus salió de su escondrijo y comenzó a acercarse a los dos hombre que claramente discutían.

-Si así lo quieres…-Dejo su oración sin concluir al notar que ya no estaban solos- luego vendré a hablar contigo…-miro a Camus de reojo y se subió al auto.

-¿Estas bien?-El francés le dedico una mirada helada la muchacho que se refregaba la muñeca.

-Sí- Alexandre le miro de reojo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

-La gente del pueblo-informo sin mucho rodeo Camus- quería hablar contigo sobre la otra noche, pero veo que es un mal momento…-vio que el otro miraba hacia un costado- no deberías dejar que tu pareja te maltrate…-soltó indiferente- pero cada quien sabe qué hace con su vida.

-¡NO ES MI PAREJA!-bramo el heleno hecho una fiera.

-¿Entonces?

-es algo más complicado-comento por lo bajo, para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a entrar a la cabaña- ¿Pasas?

* * *

De una simple invitación para un té, pasaron a estar desnudos y compartir la misma cama. Camus sabía muy bien, que Alexander estaba aprovechando la situación para distraer su mente y posiblemente vengarse de su _"pareja"_. Por su parte, el simple hecho de copular con él había sido una de las pocas razones por las que había entablado esa extraña relación. Debía de reconocer, que ese hecho le había llevado más tiempo del que había planeado. Alexander, ese atractivo griego de cabellera azul y piel canela, había resultado ser una persona muy orgullosa y difícil de llevar a la cama.

* * *

Los encuentros comenzaron a volverse un poco más regulares y él se dio cuenta que, aparentemente, tenía enamorado al griego. Cosa que realmente no le interesaba, o eso decía su fría lógica. Alexander, sería otro de sus amantes ocasionales. Otro de tantos amantes que había tenido. En cada ciudad que se había visto obligado o no a permanecer, había tenido un amante sin importar el sexo de este. Cuando se aburriera de Alexander o surgiera "un trabajo que valiera la pena" se iría del pueblo. Sin importarle, si rompía o no, el corazón del griego en el proceso...

_Casa de Camus. Varios meses despues.  
_

-Explícate mejor.

_**-Testigo de relevancia en el caso de las mafias. Su muerte representa la pérdida total de la pruebas que han dado base a todo el proceso.**_

-Entonces…-Camus miro a la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, en el aparecían escritas las palabras que transmitía su contacto- si esa persona muere, el fiscal no tiene de dónde agarrar a los clientes. Tendra solo un monton de datos que no tendran coneccion entre si.

_**-Correcto.**_

-Les saldrá caro mi servicio.

_**-Están desesperados, el testigo no aparece como tampoco el detective que le resguarda. No tienen forma de saber donde le escondieron.  
**_

-Pagaran lo que sea para verle muerto.-una fria e insensible sonrisa se formo en los labios de Camus.

_**-Correcto.**_

-Averigua todo lo que puedas, quiero saber el nombre y los posibles lugares donde se esconden.

_**-¿Aceptas el trabajo?**_

-Sí.

_Dos semanas después._

_Milo Sebastián Antharest Escorpianiak._

Sus manos se habían tensado y arrugado parte de las hojas que formaban parte del informe. El rostro en la foto, de un chico de 18 años, era de él. Hacía cinco años, que había ingresado al programa de protección a testigos y desde entonces le habían perdido el rastro.

¿Se había estado acostando con una persona buscada por la mafia Italiana y la mafia Griega? Más le valía que nadie se enterara de eso, porque su cuello también estaría en juego.

El chico había estado en poder de los griegos desde una corta edad y luego había sido entregado como garantía a la mafia Italiana. En el proceso de las negociaciones, el chico se había escapado y había terminado siendo descubierto por un detective llamado Shura Capricornett. Este le había convencido de que dijera ante un fiscal todo lo que sabía con la promesa de que no le harían daño.

Grabe error, esa promesa nunca debe hacerse. Más estando las mafias de por medio…

_Continuara._

**Capitulo uno de dos.**

*Shaula y Sargas son estrellas de la constelación de Escorpio


	2. La decisión del corazón

_La decisión del corazón._

Camus aparto el arma de la sien derecha de Milo, para luego contornear su perfecta ceja con el cañón. No podía…

-No puedo matarlo, hay mucha evidencia en este momento.-se dijo para sí, tratándose de convencerse de que era esa la razón por la que no le mataba- es esa la razón… No la que realmente te amo… La razón, no es que te metiste en mi corazón…- Miro fijamente al chico- de algún modo... tengo que solucionar este problema... De otra forma...

Miro la copa de vino, de la que Milo había estado bebiendo, había colocado una droga en un descuido del chico. Claro está, mientras la droga hacia efecto, se había asegurado de que Milo no notara que esas extrañas sensaciones tenían que ver con un ingrediente extra en su bebida.

_Restaurante del pueblo, al medio día siguiente_

Camus entro, vistiendo ropas casuales y con la mochila en su espalda (señal que se iría a algún lado a tomar fotografías). Busco con la mirada entre las mesas, los dueños del lugar y el camarero sabían muy bien a quien buscaba.

-Aun no vino-informo la dueña, mientras se acercaba a la mesa que siempre ocupaban los jóvenes. Camus se acercó y tomo asiento- debe estar en la salita sanitaria...

-Me lo suponía... ¿Que hay hoy?-pregunto educadamente y en un tono frío el francés. La mujer se lo dijo y el joven pidió un plato. Dado que no sabía a qué hora caería Alex, era preferible que llegara y se encontrara con un platillo caliente y no uno frío.

_Una hora después._

-Ya está decidido que Alexander no vendría a comer...-Camus se limpió los labios con la servilleta y dejo el dinero sobre la mesa.- Nos vemos mañana...

-¿Quieres llevarle algo para comer?-pregunto amablemente la anciana. Camus lo pensó un poco y acepto la oferta, suponiendo que el joven debería de tener hambre.

_Salita Sanitaria._

-¿Alex? No, no se apareció por aquí...-en médico le miro, mientras el otro arqueada una ceja.- me llamo la atención que no lo hiciera...

-¿No vino?-Camus entrecerró los ojos- o le dijo que me jugara una broma...

-Alex, no llego nunca a trabajar.

-Pero... si me saludo y me dijo que venía...-informo Camus, a quien comenzaba a notarse la preocupación.- ¿se habrá desviado por algún paciente?

-Hay veces, que va a ver a una mujer mayor... Pero eso lo hace los martes y hoy es jueves...

-¿Y si esa señora tuvo algún percance y Alex esta con él?-pregunto Camus, tratando de no mostrarse preocupado.

-Debería de haberme avisado...-informo el medico encargado.- Espera unos momentos que te averiguo...-el hombre se acercó al teléfono y marco un número. Luego de un rato atendieron y hablo con alguien.- gracias. No, no se ha aparecido por ahí...

-Iré a buscarlo, se fue con la bicicleta, pudo haber tenido un accidente...-Camus salió del lugar y se subió a su auto.

_Departamento, ciudad contigua._

-¿Como que no aparece?

-Lo que escucha, el joven con el que ha estado manteniendo una relación estuvo preguntando por él. Al parecer, no le ve desde la mañana, cuando venía para el pueblo.-el informante que tenía en el pueblo, había llamado apenas tuvo la oportunidad y la confirmación que el chico no estaba.- ¿vendrá?

-Por supuesto, es mi testigo.-Informo mientras cortaba el llamado.- Justo ahora, vienes a desaparecer... maldito seas Milo.-gruño, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado- primero, te enamoras y ahora desapareces... ¿qué falta?-apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea- que aparezcas muerto en algún lado...

_Casa de Camus, esa misma noche._

Luego de haber buscado a "Alexander", con los tres policías del pueblo y algunos voluntarios que le tenían estima al muchacho. Lo único que hallaron fue la bicicleta de este, arrojada, entre unos arbustos. Por eso cuando Camus, o cualquier otro, pasaba por ese camino no le podía ver. Dado que el follaje, servía como buen escondite. Camus estaba hablando por teléfono, cuando alguien comenzó a insistir con el timbre.

-Te llamo luego.-informo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y observaba quien importunaba su calma. Cortó el llamado y se acercó a la puerta- ¿Si?-pregunto sin abrirla.

-¿Camus Chasseur?

-Si-replico el joven, aprovechando que no le podían ver para mirarse las uñas- ¿qué necesita?

-Soy el detective Capriconett. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas.-escucho como se retiraba el pasador y al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió. El detective entro sin esperar invitación y se dirigió a la muy cómoda sala de estar.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio al señor Alexander Sargas Shaula?

-Hoy a la mañana.

-¿Hora?

-Alrededor de las... 7 u 8...-informo Camus, mientras pensaba un poco.- no se... estaba medio dormido...

-¿En dónde lo vio?

-Parado al lado de la cama... me fue a despertar para avisarme que se iba... ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto, al notar la expresión del detective.

-¿Usted mantiene una relación con el señor Shaula?-pregunto el detective, mientras anotaba algo en su libreta.

-Sí. Somos... pareja.-informo el francés, con cuidado.- ¿pasa algo con eso?

-No.

-Usted es el hombre que visita seguido, a mi pareja... ¿por qué?-pregunto mientras entornaba los ojos.

-asuntos oficiales.

-¿Que tiene que ver mi novio con los "asuntos oficiales? Es solo un enfermero... -dijo Camus mientras apretaba los labios- Dudo que haya desaparecido porque si... Apareció su bicicleta, pero no él... y ahora aparece un fulano diciéndome que está relacionado con asuntos oficiales.

-Mira, si él no te conto... será por algo.

-Sera porque tú le ordenas cerrar la boca... te eh visto varias veces.-Camus le atravesó con la mirada.- Si no has venido para nada útil... lárgate. -Sura se acercó al muchacho y le tomo de la remera.- ¿Qué hace? ¡Suéltame!

-Escucha... todo iba bien, hasta que tu apareciste.-informo, mientras intensificaba el agarre en la remera- Mira bien francesito, no me fastidies y más te vale que a el Señor Shaula no le haya pasado nada. Por qué te armare una causa y te entregare en bandeja de plata a los jueces.-el hombre se acercó a la puerta la abrió y se retiró de la casa. Camus espero unos minutos, luego de escuchar como el auto arrancaba y se alejaba, antes de dirigirse a la cocina y luego de ahí al garaje cerrado que poseía bajo la casa.

_Garaje._

Camus se acercó a uno de los dos autos que tenia de su propiedad, abrió el baúl de uno de estos y se encontró con la aterrada mirada turquesa de Milo. Con cuidado le quito unos cabellos del rostro y poso su fría mirada en los aterrados ojos del heleno. El chico había estado todo el día en el baúl de su segundo vehículo. Todo el día con sus tobillos y muñecas sujetos con cinta de embalar. Cinta que se podía comprar en cualquier lado o que cualquier persona podía tener a mano. Había un tercer trozo de cinta sobre los labios del chico, para evitar que este gritara en pedido de innecesario auxilio.

-Te quiero quitar la cinta, pero no se... de seguro gritas...-le informo, mientras apoyaba un pie sobre el parachoques trasero y le embozaba una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.- no te hare daño.- los ojos aterrados del heleno le miraron ligeramente confundidos- mejor, no te quito la cinta. No me dejaras hablar.- observo el pecho del joven subir y bajar con irregularidad.- de seguro te preguntas el porqué de la situación ¿No?-pregunto sutilmente.- bueno, creo que me tengo que presentar desde el inicio... Me llamo Camus Albert Chasseur, como bien sabes, soy fotógrafo en mis tiempos libres y asesino a sueldo cuando se me antoja aceptar los trabajos. ¿Quisieras presentarte nuevamente?-Observo atentamente a Milo, quien muy lentamente fue asintiendo. Camus le retiro la cinta y luego hizo girar el rollo que tenía en su muñeca, como advirtiéndole que estaba dispuesto a callarle nuevamente.

-Soy... Milo... Sebastián... Antha... Atharest Escorpianiak-Logro decir el chico, ya teniendo la voz quebrada al final de las últimas palabras-por... fa...favor...no...No...No me... mates...-Camus puso los ojos en blanco, corto un trozo de cinta. Milo contuvo las lágrimas y trato de romper el nudo de su garganta- mí... padre era contador y llevaba las cuentas... Algo paso, falto dinero y lo mataron... El jefe, me tomo a su cuidado... porque era un niño... y no tenía... madre...

-¿Por qué los griegos querrían matarte?-pregunto algo sardónico Camus- si el jefe, te tuvo cariño y te tomo a su cuidado.-comento distraído, haciéndose que no supiera toda la historia tras el chico.

-Los griegos, quieren deshacerse de los italianos-informo Milo, con ojos llorosos- no fue coincidencia que yo estuviera ahí... Por favor, Camus... por favor...-ya rompiste mi corazón, tenme algo de piedad y no me mates lentamente. Quiere decir, pero las palabras no salen de sus labios.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste... que eras un testigo protegido?-Camus entrecerró los ojos- sabes, me cayó de patada que me contrataran para matar a mi propia pareja.

-¿que... qué?-Milo aun con las manos en la espalda y sujetas con la cinta le miro confundido.- ¿cómo... no sabías quién era?

-Me entere hace unas semanas, cuando me contrataron para matar a un testigo protegido... Acepte el trabajo-Atravesó con la mirada al chico- a que no sabes... lo lindo que me callo enterarme de esa forma. ¿Sabes que pude haber terminado muerto por tu culpa?-Milo apretó los labios, conteniendo las ganas de decirle que se fijara quien era el que había pasado todo el día en el maletero de un auto creyendo que tarde o temprano alguien abriría y le dispararía a quemarropa.- Agradece, que de alguna forma, te amo... Porque si no... Ya estarías muerto.

-Me...-¿me dijo que me ama?- pensé... que...-los ojos de Milo se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Que te estaba usando para tener sexo y luego te mataría sin piedad?-pregunto Camus. Lo tuve en mente, pero resulto ser que te amo...- no es mi estilo...-informo, ocultándole la verdad al chico.- Ahora tengo que hacer unas cosa...-coloco la cinta sobre los labios de Milo- perdona, que tengas que hacer el viaje en un sitio tan incómodo y caluroso... pero es la única forma que se me ocurrió.-Milo le dedico una mirada interrogante.

_Península alejada, varias horas después._

Milo sintió como el auto se detenía, le habría agradecido, a Camus, que hubiera tenido la sutileza de permitirle ir al baño antes de semejante viaje. Escucho como este bajaba del auto y las voces de otras personas. Paso lentamente saliva, mientras su temerosa mente pensaba lo peor. Escucho los pasos acercarse al vehículo y como la traba hacia su característico clic.

-Con razón tenían que esconderte, estas igual...-al escuchar esa voz el joven de ojos turquesas abrió los ojos y se encontró con un rosto familiar.- espera que te libero...-informo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de hoja retráctil y le liberaba los tobillos, como así también las muñecas.- hora de ser libre...-Milo se quitó la cinta de los labios y abrazo al sujeto.-no tanto cariño... hay otros presentes.

-¿Pero...?-Miro confundido a Camus y luego a la persona que le recibía como si nada.

-Camus, es hijo de un muy estimado colega mío...-informo el hombre de ojos turquesas también.- que tu padre haya sido un idiota, no quiere decir que vaya a permitir que maten al hijo de mi hermana...

-Procura que no se meta en problemas...-informo Camus, mientras bajaba la tapa del baúl.- la próxima dudo que pueda salvarle...

-No te preocupes, dentro de una semana, será problema tuyo...-Informo el hombre, mientras agarraba sutilmente a Milo del brazo.- tenlo por seguro-Camus embozo una imperceptible sonrisa. Dejando a Milo completamente perdido, dado que no entendía de que hablaban.- tienes que hacer que limpien tu auto, lo que menos necesitas es que encuentren rastros de cabello y otras cosas...

-Sé muy bien cómo hacer mi trabajo.-informo el francés, mientras veía como los griegos se retiraban y se llevaban al joven que amaba.

_Tres meses después._

-Así que... ¿todo había sido parte de un elaborado plan de tu tío?-pregunto Camus, mientras aplicaba sutiles besos en el cuello de Milo.

-Aja... era un arma de doble filo... y yo era el único con una edad aproximada... Los idiotas ni se fijaron... me aceptaron como "garantía", ignorando que mi verdadera función era espiarles…-Informo el otro, mientras recorría la espalda del francés con sutileza.- creyeron que era un muchacho para el comercio nocturno o un consentido del jefe... Solo que mi tío, les puso como consigna que no me utilizaran para nada de eso…

-la verdad, que yo no arriesgaría de esa forma a alguien que significa tanto para mí...-comento Camus al oído del chico, para luego meter su lengua en él.- No, definitivamente jamás me arriesgaría a perderte.

-Pensé que no te enamorabas de nadie...-comento el heleno más joven, mientras buscaba los labios del francés.

-Siempre hay una primera vez...-informo el francés, mientras rosaba sus labios con los del heleno- nunca hubiera creído que Capricornett fuera un trabajador de tu tío...

-No lo parece... Realmente se asustó cuando no me encontraban, también asustaste a mi tío...

-Quería asegurarme con qué clase de locos trataba...-comento Camus, mientras se movía y dejaba que las finas sabanas de tela acariciaran su desnuda piel.- te informo, que de no haber pasado... te hubiera matado.

-¿Pasado qué?

-Que no hubiera pasado que me enamoraras... maldito griego mañoso... Nadie entra en mi corazón y mucho menos se queda.-informo mientras acariciaba el cabello del heleno.

-Es que... soy irresistible.-comento sardónico Milo, olvidándose ya de montar el papel de pobre victima que tiempo atrás se había visto obligado a llevar.- no hay quien se resista a mí... Ya viste a los del jurado... gracias a ellos, mi tío tiene el control de todos los puertos... Bueno, su gran mayoría.

-Por poco y arruino una posibilidad única...

-¿de cuál hablas?

-La posibilidad única, de ser feliz...-informo Camus, antes de besar con pasión los labios de Milo- hice bien... en escuchar la decisión que tomo mi corazón... Procura, que esa decisión no haya sido en vano...

-Tienes mi palabra-informo Milo, mientras correspondía al anterior beso, con uno más profundo. Al mismo tiempo que sentía las manos de francés, reanudar la exploración de su piel.

* * *

Milo dormía profundamente a su lado, Camus se acercó y le dedico un suave beso en los labios. Al separarse miro los parpados cerrados del joven y beso su entrecejo con cuidado. Con sus labios aun apoyados en la tersa piel, susurro solo dos palabras.

-Te amo.

**_Fin._**


End file.
